Scarlett
by La Petite Brune
Summary: Il n'aura pas fallu plus qu'une lettre a Draco pour découvrir le sens du mot "Obsession"


Scarlett

_**Prélude :**_

Il faisait sombre dans le manoir Malfoy ce soir-là. Aucun son ne venait troubler le silence de l'endroit, hormis les sanglots douloureux d'une femme assise au bord de son lit, le visage noyé de larmes et de cheveux blond lune. Sa robe déchirée laissait voir les stigmates de la violence qu'avait subie son corps fragile. Sur le lit gisaient des centaines de longs cheveux blonds, seule preuve corporelle des méfaits de l'homme qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

Pourtant, rien n'était plus normal, elle était sa femme et se devait d'effectuer son devoir conjugal. Néanmoins, n'importe quel témoin pourrait dire que cette scène n'était qu'un viol. Pur et simple.

Relevant la tête, elle se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle se calme et se remaquille. Digne, elle poudra son nez. Retrouvant son regard fier, elle surligna ses yeux d'eau d'un trait noir. Elle savait pertinemment que s'il la trouvait comme ça, les yeux rouges et gonflés, il la battrait, car elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

Le visage que reflétait son miroir portait les marques du temps qui passe et des douleurs endurées. Ses longs cheveux autrefois brillants et soyeux n'étaient plus qu'une masse filasse et parfaitement informe si elle n'était pas montée en chignon. D'un geste sec, elle claqua des doigts et aussitôt apparu une petite elfe, drapée d'un rideau de douche qui, auparavant, devait être rose :

« - Maîtresse a appelé Mila ?

- Oui, je veux que tu me coiffes, si Lucius me voit comme ça...

- Bien, Maîtresse. »

Dans l'aile ouest du manoir se reposait un jeune homme. Sur un fauteuil grenat il lisait, adossé à l'un des accoudoirs et les jambes passant par-dessus l'autre. Autour de lui vivaient des centaines de livres, navigants allègrement entre les gigantesques rayonnages alignés sur les murs. De temps à autre, un livre passait au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme qui, machinalement, la baissait, sans pour autant être dérangé dans sa lecture. Pourtant, quand il entendit les sanglots étouffés de la femme, il referma et posa doucement son livre sur une console effilée, enleva ses lunettes de lecture de son nez, et se rasseyant dans une position conforme au fauteuil, prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec lui ?... Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la faire fuir du manoir... A chaque nouvelle crise il la consolait, lui répétait qu'elle valait mieux que ce moins que rien dont elle avait fait son mari et le père de son unique fils. A chaque nouvelle crise il tentait de la convaincre de partir du manoir, d'aller se réfugier quelque part dans la campagne, loin des ténèbres qui hantaient le bâtiment. Mais pourtant, après chaque nouvelle crise, alors qu'elle était allongée entre les bras de son fils qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, elle répétait sans cesse :

« Je ne peux pas, Draco, je ne peux pas partir, je l'aime tellement... ».

Il n'avait plus la force. Quel enfant pouvait supporter de voir sa mère pleurer dans ses bras ? Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Draco commençait à trouver ce fardeau bien lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules.

« Allez, lève toi, tu ne peux dignement pas laisser ta mère ainsi... » Se sermonna le jeune garçon avant de claquer à son tour des doigts et de voir apparaître un autre elfe, celui-ci portant autour de ses hanches un vieux torchon à carreaux verts et blancs :

« Apporte-moi deux tasses de thé bien chaud. A la marjolaine. Mère a besoin de se calmer... »

Avec un hochement de tête, l'elfe disparu quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec, dans ses mains, un plateau d'argent ou trônait une théière en porcelaine, accompagné par ses deux fidèles tasses reposant sur leur soucoupes et d'un petit assortiment de douceurs. S'inclinant profondément, l'elfe disparu.

Draco traversa alors tout le château, son plateau entre les mains, avant de venir toquer à la porte de sa mère :

« Mère, c'est moi, Draco »

Mila lui ouvrir la porte et posa le plateau sur un guéridon, non loin de là. Parée d'une ambre étincelante, vêtue d'une sublime robe beige et coiffée d'un chignon haut, sa mère l'attendait, assise dans un fauteuil vert bouteille, un sourire sur le visage. Alors que l'elfe disparaissait dans un « pop » significatif, Draco prenait place aux côtés de sa mère :

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite, mon cher fils ? » interrogea la femme, faisant mine que tout allait bien.

« Arrêtez de faire semblant, mère, vous savez pertinemment pourquoi je suis là... »

Percée à jour, elle baissa la tête :

« Draco, mon chéri, ce ne sont pas tes histoires, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler...

- Bien sûr que ce sont mes histoires, comme vous dites, mère ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser pleurer ainsi sans tenter d'agir ! Encore une fois, fuyez ! Dans deux semaines, je reprends le train pour Poudlard, mais si vous partez et que vous vous installez dans ce petit manoir que possède la famille Black du côté de Derby, je viendrai vous rejoindre à chaque vacances et m'installerai avec vous dès que j'aurai mon diplôme ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, vous n'avez plus à me protéger ... »

Les dernières paroles du jeune homme furent accompagnées de larmes, celle d'une femme qui perdait sa tenace assurance, une fois de plus, face à celui qu'elle tentait corps et âme de protéger.

« Je ne peux pas, mon chéri... Si je fuis, il me retrouvera, et là...

- A ce moment-là, je serai prêt, je vous le promets.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer ton père, Draco, voyons...

- Et pourquoi pas ?... »

Le garçon avait presque crié ces derniers mots. Dans sa voix résonnaient les années de mauvais traitement et de blessures en tout genre, infligé par le patriarche dans des moments de folie malheureusement non passagère...

« Calme-toi, mon chéri, je sais que ton père se fait vieux et qu'au corps à corps, tu prendrais rapidement le dessus, mais il reste néanmoins ton aîné et sa magie est plus puissante que la tienne… Je ne veux pas que tu te battes pour moi » Ajouta Narcissa, la tête baissée et la voix brisée de sanglots.

Excédé, Draco lâcha amèrement un « comme vous voudrez » avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. La colère qu'il ressentait pour cette femme soumise était plus forte que tout, à cet instant.

Le corps à corps, que les moldus nommaient bêtement « boxe », était l'une des disciplines préférées de Draco. Art noble dans l'autre monde, il était considéré comme inférieur chez les porteurs de baguette, notamment ceux prônant une supériorité du Sang-Pur. Se battre avec son corps, ses mains, recevoir des coups, arborer des bleus, était mal vu quand on pouvait tuer quelqu'un juste en prononçant une incantation. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être le plus grand souci de son père quand ce dernier se défoulait, littéralement, sur sa femme et son fils, mélangeant magie pure et pure violence.

Draco ne se souvenait plus vraiment du jour où il découvrit la boxe… Probablement en observant les combats auxquels les moldus s'adonnaient, derrière le manoir, pensant celui-ci désaffecté alors qu'il était simplement protégé magiquement. Parfois, il observait de nouvelles techniques, de nouveaux coups de pieds, des mouvements plus doux et se perfectionna, en autodidacte, dans les arts martiaux.

Dehors, la pluie battait et emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir accompagné de son éternelle écharpe aux couleurs des serpents, Draco marchait d'un pas assuré droit devant lui. Au loin, il entendit le hurlement d'un loup et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour profiter de ce son si particulier. Le hurlement passé, il reprit sa route et se trouvait maintenant dans le sous-bois entourant le manoir Malfoy, à guetter les bruits de la nature : une chouette qui hulule, un lapin qui marche sur une branche cassée, un renard creusant son terrier pour se protéger de la pluie… Tant de plaisirs si éloignés du monde magique qu'il en avait honte.

Pourtant, quoi de plus relaxant que le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant sur les feuilles des arbres quand on laisse ses pensées divaguer de-ci, de-là… Bientôt il retrouverait Poudlard, Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que tous les autres… Tant d'êtres méprisés uniquement derrière lui à cause de son patronyme et de son pseudo destin aux côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout cela le terrifiait. Il savait que son nom revenait souvent au cours des réunions organisés dans la salle de bal du manoir :

« Draco devrait tuer untel » ou encore « Draco devrait aller ici pour ceci… »

Contrairement à la pensée commune, qu'il s'amusait à alimenter en lançant à tort et à travers des blagues douteuses sur les « sang-mêlés », Draco n'avait que faire de ces histoires de rangs et de castes. Lui voulait simplement passer une vie douce, paisible, auprès de sa mère, au bord de mer, ou en ville, peut être…

Il en était de même pour Narcissa qui se voyait accolée de force à un homme dont les penchants pour le « sang pur » étaient plus que dangereux. Un cinglé obsessionnel complètement tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui obéir et de sourire à tous ces visages hideux qui venaient se réunir tous les mois entre les boiseries splendides de son manoir.

Assis sur un rocher, Draco soupira.

Si vous lisez ce passage, c'est que, ce que j'appelle, dans l' "intimité", "Projet Scarlett" vous a intrigué. Sachez que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà quelques années, mais que je suis une trouillarde, aussi Scarlett n'est née qu'il y a quelques mois. Il y a déjà deux autres parties écrites, et deux autres en conception pour mettre un point final a ce qui es, a ce jour, mon plus prenant projet en matière d'écriture. Néanmoins, je ne posterai rien si je sens que cela ne vous tente pas, j'écris avant tout pour être lue, mais pour cela il me faut votre avis... Grace aux commentaires ;)

A bientôt, je l'espère !

Mlle S.

PS : Un grand merci a Loufoca, qui a été ma toute première lectrice, et qui, par sa présence, m'a donné l'impultion pour oser partager ce bébé. Eh oui, je suis une grande timide, il fallait que je me lance ainsi ;)


End file.
